Live for You
by theundevelopedpsychopath
Summary: Meet Natsume, the lead singer of Crimson Ice. Mikan, on the other hand, is a nurse. So? Hiatus. NxM


Yay! My very first Gakuen Alice fanfic….

DISCLAIMER: I obviously do NOT own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana is the one who owns that.

Summary:

Natsume, a very arrogant vocalist of the band, Crimson Ice, was rushed to the hospital coz of a car accident. There he met Mikan, his personal nurse, a very naïve but cheerful girl… What will happen to them?!

**Live for You**

"_We have a very terrible news! The famous vocalist of Crimson Ice, Hyuuga Natsume was rushed to the hospital because of a car crash" _A reporter said…

X0X0X0

"What have you done _my_ _dear_ (A/N eew) Natsume. I guess you have to explain this." Serio (or I should say Persona), his manager, came rushing to the hospital.

XOXOXO

**Flashback (you wanna know what happened to Natsume right?) **

**Natsume's PoV**

**9:00 pm**

My cell phone rings and I obviously picked it up…

"Natsume?"

_Damn._ "Luna" My very recent ex. Sexy star and a big flirt… But when she is _really _in-love, she's very vulnerable to her emotions.

"Hn"

"Natsume, I miss you"

"Yesterday you said you love me as big as your pimple in you face" (A/N wow, he's bad)

"Don't be like that Natsume, I know you love me as much as I love you."

"Shit… I don't think so Luna." Then on the other end of the line, I heard her choking in tears. I bite back a curse. _This you fault Luna. I gave you my limits on day one, _I thought, irritated.

"I love you" Luna said…

_Aah Not this again..._ "I never loved you Luna and you just love my fame." I hung up…

_Why does everybody just want my fame and money? Why can't anyone love me for being me? Not looking at my fame and riches? God, I hate this!_

And then, I got drunk (A/N as always). I stumbled my way through my garage and found my sports car. Nobody dare to neither talk nor stop me because I shot them death glares. I went inside my car. I roared its engine to life.

It was cold and raining lightly, and the highway is completely deserted. I used the 2 highways, weaving back and forth. I am fighting to stay awake. My speedometer is already 180… (A/N I really don't know anything about cars) Then I am surprised to see a curve on the lane. I just went straight to the forest beside it. My car spun around and round. I am so very dizzy… My head is hit by the steering wheel. Damn, why hasn't air bag popped out? Then I felt many cuts in my body especially the dripping of my blood on my head. And my car slammed towards the trees. And my car pushed me out. Then everything went black…

**END OF FLASHBACK AND HIS PoV…**

Natsume is already in the operating room for an hour already, the surgeons are removing some pieces of broken glasses on his skin (A/N ouch!).

A doctor went out of the operating room… Luna and Persona came dashing over the doctor.

"How is my _boyfriend_?"

"He's okay now…Only a lil' major injury… But he needs to stay here for some tests." The doctor smiled

A sense of relief washed through her. "Whew. Thank God" _Yes, I can still have his money_.

XOXOXO

**Morning. Nurses' Lobby Mikan's PoV**

I went to the desk of my fellow nurses and I saw them giggling and whispering to each other. I asked Sumire, my fellow nurse because Hotaru (A/N she's a doctor) is busy caring some patients.

"Sumire, what's going on?"

"You don't know? We have a very special patient admitted now. His name is………" She is interrupted by the voice over in the building saying "Mikan Sakura, Please go to the lobby"

"Oh, I guess I better go… Thanks Sumire!" And I smiled at her…

________

"Ohayo Narumi-kun" (A/N he's the head nurse)

"Ohayo Mikan-chan… You have a new patient to take care of… He is Hyuuga Natsume… and I know you are the only one capable of caring him"

"Hai. Narumi-kun. Arigatou"

"He's in the VIP special room... Number 4… And oh I remember, do not allow visitors entering okay?"

I'm thinking why is he in the VIP room? Is he that special? And why Narumi-kun doesn't allow visitors? Hmm

________End of her PoV________

The door creaks open and she saw a manly figure in the bed. And when she is about to hold his hand, he surprisingly hold a grip on her hand. She takes her hand away.

"Who are you?" Natsume glared at her. Scanning her.

"I'm your personal nurse, Mikan Sakura"

"Hn. Did you beg the head nurse so you can take care of me?"

"What are you talking about Mr. Feeling? I don't even know you"

"You DON'T know me? Are you sure about that?" That surprised him.

"Yeah… I just know your Hyuuga Natsume."

"And you don't know the ever greatest Hyuuga Natsume?"

"Yes and who do you think you are? You are just staying in the VIP room."

Natsume is speechless because it is the first time someone don't know him. _How odd. _

"So um how's your surgery? You are very foolish you know. Drinking while driving. You shouldn't do that you know. Wasting your life like that."

"You don't know anything Ms. I-love-to-sermon. What are you? Are you a female priest or a nurse?"

"Shut up. I'm here to take care of you" Then she showed an injection.

"What's that? Your not going to inject that to me right?"

"I will so that you can sleep"

"Okay" She injected it on his upper arm.

"So why did you do that?"

"Did what?"

"The drinking thingie"

"No reason" She laughed.

"What?"

"It's just funny. You did that for no reason? How stupid" He didn't bother to answer because he is already asleep by the time she finished talking . _He is so cute when he sleep. Hey! Did I just thought about that? Houston, we have a very big problem..._

**Extremely need reviews.**


End file.
